Talk:Nera Dantels/@comment-454133-20161224081644
Battle Report: I just played this in a couple casual matches and wrecked with it: Nera Dantels + Deadeye + APTs + Extra Munitions + Advanced Sensors + Flechette Cannon + B-Wing/E2 + Recon Specialist Shara Bey + Deadeye + Proton Torpedoes + BB-8 + Recon Specialist + Alliance Overhaul + Guidance Chips Tala Squadron Pilot + Cluster Missiles + Guidance Chips The basic idea is Deadeye + Recon Specialist, to hit hard with ease at any target of opportunity (whereas locks are a lot more easily thwarted by arc dodging aces or surprising maneuvers). By fluke, Shara's pilot ability did not come into play (wasn't ever needed -- z95 always got its lock, and she didn't have a lock when someone needed a reroll), but Nera's really had impact. Being able to fly into range 1 and release a Focused APT without regard for facing was really potent, and she could do it twice per game. The thing hit like a truck every time. I used the Tala pilot to block enemies and force them into rotten positions where Shara and Nera could exploit them. Worked pretty well against big ships hemmed in by asteroids and debris. I created a line of my pilots, so they couldn't speed past us, and they didn't want to plow through asteroids on either side, so they always fell right into position. Tala, you're a credit to the team. Though I think actually dropping the Z95's PS would be better, just to be able to pull off the block strategy with even lower-PS targets. At one point Tala took a crit that put its PS at 0, and it was a gift from the dice gods. ;) Flechette Cannon was only fired once, when I had a 2-agility foe at range 3 through an obstacle. I did manage to hit by chance, but overall I think the 2 points could have been spent better, maybe by swapping Shara's torps for APTs. I don't know about that though, it was nice having her as the rear guard with a range 2 - 3 torp, Nera in the middle at range 1, and Tala in the front to perfectly position the victim for both of them. The conga line was hard to pass. So maybe swap the flechette for a tractor beam for those occasional hail mary shots, or just leave the slot empty. The ship that really hurt me was a Ghost with Autoblaster Turret + Accuracy Corrector + "Zeb" crew, able to do 4 damage guaranteed in a round, or roll 5 dice when the facing is right (and still fire the turret at end of round). He soaked so much damage on first contact, and then really laid on the hurt. He and his U-Wing buddy wrecked my B-Wing before I got my 2nd APT shot off, then one-turn auto-corrected my z-95 out of existence on the next round. But I plowed a ton of damage into him on that first encounter, and just needed to tap him for 3 or 4 damage after that, and Shara managed it. Then I had to chase down a very squirmy Sabine Wren with Intelligence Agent, and eventually managed it. After that it was just a matter of hunting down his U-Wing (which was reasonably dangerous), but I only got half points on it because time was called. He had to sink a ton of points into that Ghost but still, what a fun opponent fleet; if I'd been flying fragile aces, I'd quite probably be toast because of the way he could fly it in at low PS and pick off at least one victim (e.g. by making them collide with his front). The next toughest enemy was a Lancer (Asajj Ventress) in a stress-focused fleet. She kept outrunning Nera ("hold still so I can shoot you!"), so I had to pincer her between Nera and Shara in an obstacle tunnel to finally finish the deed. He had a lot of Black Market Slicer Tools, pretty dangerous but I didn't lose anyone (thankfully the B-Wing didn't take stress at the wrong times). Overall this is probably not a tournament-worthy fleet, but it's a lot of fun.